conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilac Kingdom
=Welcome!= Lilac Kingdom is a place where anything thats possible (or not!) will happen. Here in Lilac Kingdom, pegasi run in fields of golden (no literally! REAL GOLD!)wheat, fairies dance in the light of the full moon, mermaids swim in never ending oceans, animals talk, and everything you can want you can have! You can have never ending fun here in Lilac! There are only 7 months in the year, Tulip month, Sunshine month, Friend month, Dandelion month, Happiness month, and Night month. Night month is the only unique month, it's always night! So just make sure not to wander to far, for a powerful and deadly force is hidden some where deep inside the cursed forest...... Geography In Lilac, the flowers are always in full bloom. The mountains are twenty times higher than Mount Everest, and they are home to the dragons and goblins, oh yes, and the trolls. The oceans are so deep, they actually NEVER END! If you were to swim allllllllll the way to the bottom of one of the oceans, you'd just pop out of the water on the other side of the planet! Lilac is home to many lush beautiful forests, some of its most famous are Gem Forest, which has a magic gem in the Heart of the forest, the size of a mini-van that glows with beauty and radiance. There is also Misty Forest, which is shrouded with a magic fog that retains you form seeing beyond the outer trees unless you go inside, and some times people swear they can hear a beautiful maiden singing by the hot spring in the forest. Also, another, very famous forest, is Cursed Forest, which no one has ever been brave enough to venture into since the Elf King Julius disappeared in there two centuries ago, he went in there looking for his lost daughter Princess Maple, and never came back. A few weeks later Maple returned home, driven to insanity and died a few hours later....... People The people of Lilac Kingdom are very kind and love nature. The king of Lilac Kingdom is King Roberticus IV. The queen is Queen Melon Blossom. And the seven little princesses are named Princess Belldandy, Princess Naminè, Princess Calliope, Princess Emilie, Princess Emmeline, Princess Felice, and Princess Valeria. They were all born from moon sparkels and fairy dust. Lilac Kingdom is populated by elves, sprites, nymphs, driads, humans, and lots of other creatures. Religions The main religion here is greek mythology. The people worship the gods of Olympus. Ledgens The oldest ledgend of Lilac is of The Prophecy of The Ancient Princess. It was said that long ago, millions of years before Lilac Kingdom was developed, there was a land called Orchestium. It was an empty, barren land. There was a princess who lived there, with here evil aunt who was a witch. She tourtured the princess by making here do hard, grueling tasks day and night. One day she had had enough, so she decided to kill her aunt, using one of the spells her aunt used on a man who didn't pay her for a potion. It made him die quick and painless. She thought of a plan, she would sneak into her aunt's room one night and cast the spell upon her aunt. She would then run away and live in the abandoned cottage down the forest path. She thought of the plan all the time thinking of more things to do to make sure it's fool proof. She dreamed of how wonderful her life would be. Little did she know, her plan wouldn't be as perfect as she thought........ ---- The princess finally felt that the moment was right. So that night while her aunt was fast asleep, the princess slipped into her aunts room and said the spell three times, one to kill the soul, one to kill the mind, and one to kill the body. This would asure no hauntings from the after life. But as soon as she started chanting the third verse something bizare happened, a brilliant white light came from the window. The princess had to sheild her eyes so she wouldn't go blind. Once the light faded, a figure stood there, a woman. She was very tall, at least 7 feet. When she spoke her voice was like , it filled her ears with a sweet, warm feeling. The lady said, "I am the Witch of the Willows, and I know what you are trying to do. You have almost done something that may of killed humanity for eternity." "What do you mean?" the princess asked. "She is the last healing witch, only she can heal our wounds and make us better. I am sorry, but it is my duty to punish you" the witch said, "I will have to banish you to The Forest of ist" and with that, the witch was gone. The Princess was sentenced to the forest and stayed there untill she was driven to death by insanity. Know people say they can hear some girl singing from the Misty Forest and think it's the princess.